worldsapartfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Force
Star Force is the military space service of the Free Worlds Affiliation. Its primary mission is the defense of the Free Worlds. Unlike the Commonwealth Galactic Fleet, which combines military and exploratory operations under a single command, Star Force is focused solely on military function. Star Force ships and personnel support Exploration mission, providing escorts and tactical crews on Explorer and Expedition ships. Star Force is the successor organization to the Free Worlds Alliance and was created by the Star Force Treaty of Solar Year 7345 signed on the planet Loki following the end of the Second Aurelian War. Members of the Treaty contribute funding, personnel, and other resources to the construction and maintenance of the fleet; the development of technology, weapons, and doctrine; and personnel. Major Free Worlds (Sapphire, Bella La Cava, Wolf's Head, Guelph) maintain their own warships and fleets, which are also incorporated into Star Force while maintaining command and operational independence. Mission The Mission of Star Force is to defend the people, interests, ships and homeworlds of the Free Worlds Affiliation. Its charter forbids it from intervening in disputes between member worlds. Star Force commanders may also refuse orders that are political or contrary to its mission or credo. Star Force commanders have come to the aid of ships under attack by the AI's of Ecco 1, and come to the defense of Free Worlds in the Lyra Sector, but have not otherwise engaged in the AI-Aurora War. Ships Star Force depends on member worlds to provide the funding, operational support, and other resources to maintain its fleet. It operates a number of ship types and classes Explorer Ships Explorer Ships are a large, long-range, long-endurance starships for exploration and contact missions throughout the galaxy. They carry crews of 1,000 people and typically operate as part of multi-ship "Exploring Expeditions" into unknown and unexplored parts of the galaxy. Star Force has named them with (primarily) the names of Constellations, Examples of the type include: Andromeda, Antlia, Ara, Auriga, Centaurus, Circinus, Columba, Corvus, Crux, Equuleus, Lacerta, Lyra, Orion, Perseus, Sextans, Triangula, Vela, Vulpecula, Puppis, Milky Way, Cepheus, and Reticula Defender Ships Defender Ships are large, long-range starship designed for the defense of Explorer Ships and Tactical Space Operations. They carry crews of 1,100-1,300, two tactical squadron of Falcon or Teratorn class close-range defensive fighters, and heavy loads of missiles and defensive armaments. They typically escort Explorer Ships on deep space Exploring Expeditions into unknown or unexplored parts of the galaxy. They also provide tactical and defensive support against aggressors in the Perseus Quadrant. Examples of the type include: Song of the Damned, Magnificent Bastard, Every Kind of Terrible, Naked Aggression, Outright Vindication, War Blossom, Ultimate Victory, Challenge Accepted, Terse Reply, Killing Time, Violent Disagreement, Marvelous Retaliation, Lord of War, Radiant Cheer, Relentless Onslaught, Stunning Ferocity, Beautiful Oblivion, and Doom Shadow. Provisioning Ships Provisioning ships accompany Exploring Expeditions and provide consumables, expendables, and spare parts to maintain fleet capability on multi-year missions. These ships also have production capacity for a wide range of consumable and expendable supplies, including fuel, food, pharmaceutical supplies, and spare parts. Provisioning ships are built on the same platform as Explorer Ships but have much larger cargo decks and artifactory production decks. They typically carry a crew of less than 200. Some provisioning ships have repair docks capable of major repairs on capital and support ships. Fast Attack Corvettes FACs are the most common type of ship in Star Force and are the fleet's work force. They most often serve as advance scouts and fleet escorts on Deep Space Exploring Expeditions. Heavy Frigates A heavy frigate is 100 to 150 meters longer than a Fast Attack Corvette, carries a crew of ~300, with a heavier weapons load and extended range. Star Force uses these ships in tactical support roles and for exploring expeditions where there is known or anticipated risks. They typically travel in pairs or as part of a larger expeditionary fleet. Expedition Ships The Expedition Ships combine the exploratory capabilities of Explorer Ships with the tactical capabilities of Defender Ships. They carry crews of around 1,300 people. They are primarily assigned operations within the Perseus Quadrant and bear the names of affiliated member worlds. Examples of the type include: Bella La Cava, Furlong, Guelph, Gander, Iota Arae, Vermilion, Principia, Atlas King, Bravo Vela, Spar Triangulum, Loki, Thistledown, Bering's End, ''and ''Compass Alpha. Additionally, Sapphire operates Battle Cruisers based on the Defender design, but larger with higher weapons capacity. Wolf's Head operates Medium Frigates of intermediary size between Fast Attack Corvettes and Heavy Frigates. Star Force Bases Star Force Command is based on the planet Thistledown with operational bases in every member system. Major training bases for personnel are found on Bella La Cava, Thistledown, Sugar Tit, Arrowhead, Fortnight, and Caspian. Star Force shares bases with the Permanent Sapphire Defense, the Forsvar Armart of Wolf's Head, the High Guard of Guelph, the Thistledown Defense Forces, and the Bella La Cava System Guard. There is also a Star Force detachment at every operational StarLock in the Perseus Quadrant. Under treaty with the New Commonwealth of the Galaxy, Star Force ships have use of all StarLock facilities. Star Force Icon The Star Force Icon is called the 'Star Eagle.' It is based on the Wolverian Wolf Eagle, the only known raptor that hunts in packs. The Wolf Eagle is able to bring down large prey using coordinated attacks. Usually, a lead Wolf Eagle (or pair) will attack the face and eyes of the prey, slashing with their talons until the prey is blinded. The remaining members of the flock attack the prey's vulnerable areas... such as the neck or stomach... attempting to slice open critical arteries such that the prey dies from blood loss. Wolf Eagles are highly intelligent and are known to make and use tools including spears and slingshots. While attacks on humans are recorded in the earlier history of Wolf's Head, the Wolf Eagles have learned to avoid the planet's human inhabitants; who carry weapons capable of defending themselves from attack. They remain fiercely protective of the aeries where they raise their young. Category:Background